After You
by Chikipayis
Summary: "¿Cómo poder seguir?" Habían perdido a alguien importante para ellos, pero sabían que la vida debía de seguir aunque doliera,para ella perder a la persona que ama es horriblemente inexplicable. Pero se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse y superar esta gran perdida. -"Promete que la cuidaras...Mitsuki"-él cumpliría esa promesa./ Horrible summary pasen y lean/MitsuSara
1. Decir adiós

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA (de un momento a otro me pareció interesante y bueno decidí intentar/ pueden considerarlo un semi-UA)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA con menciones al BORUSARA, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LA LEAS Y EVITEN ESTAR COMENTANDO COSAS AGRESIVAS. POR FAVOR.**

.

.

 **-"Decir Adiós "no es fácil si es la persona que amas-**

Hundida en Pensamientos y recuerdos, comienza a ver las estrellas en el gran manto oscuro de la noche. Su vida le fue arrebatada en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, echada sobre el césped del jardín. No puede creer todo lo que ha sucedido, debe ser una pesadilla, tiene que serlo…pero todo es real, el dolor y la rabia que en esos momentos siente es totalmente real. No puede evitarlo y varias lágrimas caen por su rostro

-Hija ¿Estas bien?- su madre interrumpe sus pensamientos, mientras se acercaba a ella

La mujer llega hasta donde esta su hija, ella también no puede evitar soltar algunas lagrimas al ver a su hija en ese estado. Ambas se miran, ninguna dijo nada en algunos segundos.

-No mamá no estoy bien y… no sé si pueda volver a estarlo – responde la adolescente mientras se sentaba.

Su madre se sienta a su lado y rodea sus brazos alrededor de su hija, dándole un abrazo mientras le da un beso en la cabeza y acomodaba su cabello, finalmente susurra.

-Lo lamento demasiado, Sarada. Se que es muy duro para ti, se lo mucho que lo amabas, él era un chico fantástico y también te amaba demasiado.

Más lágrimas aparecen al escuchar las palabras de su madre, se siente impotente, esta segura de nunca haber llorado tanto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Su madre le abrazo con más fuerza tratando de reconfortar a su hija.

-¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto a él? ¿A mí? A nosotros…- masculló con voz entrecortada a causa del llanto

-Bueno… a veces la vida hace cosas terribles, Sarada y tenemos que hacer frente a las pruebas que nos da la vida, es duró lo sé, como madre me duele demasiado ver que estas pasando por esto pero estoy segura se que él también hubiera querido que en estos momentos seas fuerte, por ambos

-¡No madre! Esto nunca debió pasar, yo pude haber hecho más…nosotros pudimos…si tan solo yo nunca hubiera insistido en esa misión él no estaría… - Sarada no pudo pronunciar la ultima palabra, se negaba a creerlo- ¡Esto no debió pasar! ¡No debió nunca de pasar!

-¡No te culpes de lo que paso!-levantó la voz la mujer de cabello rosado- La misión destruyó a tu equipo de muchas maneras, no solo físicamente sino también en parte psicológica, esa misión fue una muy difícil… él dio su vida por la aldea-dijo con los ojos enrojecidos, la muerte de aquel muchacho también le causaba dolor

-Nos confiamos madre, creíamos que podríamos con todo y bajamos la guardia -se detuvo un momento para limpiar las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas- Nos emboscaron, eran demasiados no pudimos defendernos…

\- Hija, ya no te tortures más con eso-hizo una pequeña pausa- la vida es una caja de sorpresas y no siempre son agradables- Sakura se levanta y extiende su mano hacia Sarada- Ven, entremos a casa, voy a servirte chocolate caliente

Sarada le da su mano y su madre le ayuda a levantarse, no tiene fuerzas para nada.

Al entrar a la casa su madre se dirige a la cocina, mientras la azabache se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara. Se ve en el espejo, sus ojos están completamente rojos a causa de las lágrimas derramadas.

-Ya esta servida la taza de chocolate- escucha a su madre afuera del baño

-Ok, ahora voy- responde

Al terminar de lavarse y secar su rostro, se dirige a la cocina y ve a su madre y Karin sentadas y al momento en el que ingresó a la cocina, ambas fijaron su mirada en la azabache. Karin se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Sarada para brindarle un fuerte abrazo, mientras le susurra a su oído

-En verdad lo lamento, Sarada- la joven Uchiha corresponde con más fuerza

-Gracias- contesta con voz apagada

Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa, donde Sakura estaba sentada y le alcanza la taza de chocolate caliente. Karin recién se había enterado de la fatal noticia, y apenas lo supo fue a visitar a Sarada, sabia que debía estar pasándolo fatal.

-¿A que hora es el entierro?-preguntó Karin un poco avergonzada después de darse cuenta lo absurda que en esos momentos fue la pregunta

-Mañana a las 8:30 am. –respondió Sarada instantáneamente

Y por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, a Sarada le dolió que Karin le recordara lo que ella se negaba a creer, pero tampoco la culparía, no fue su intención, no lo dijo con malicia.

Sarada se levantó de su asiento y les dijo a su madre y a Karin

-Disculpen pero necesito descansar- dijo con voz apagada

-Entiendo, hija… -responde su madre- Descansa, cariño

-Igualmente, madre…

Y sin más que decir se dirige a su habitación, quería dormir, se sentía totalmente mal. Cierra la puerta de su cuarto y se dirige al armario, saca la playera de pandas y su pantalón de dormir. Después de cambiarse, se recuesta en su cama. Trataba de dormir, pero no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía recordar a aquel muchacho rubio y de brillantes ojos azules del que se había enamorado, pero esos recuerdos que antes la hacían feliz, ahora la llenaban de una tristeza profunda. Él ya no estaría, no la protegería, no volvería a escuchar su voz, no volvería a ver su sonrisa… nunca.

Recordaba las ultimas palabras que le dijo: _"Gracias por estar a mi lado, Sarada…Perdón por no poder cumplir mi promesa, solo esperó que…logres cumplir tu sueño y prométeme que serás feliz"_

¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tenia la vida para quitarle a la persona que ama? Ella sabía que quizá a partir de ese momento, su vida no volvería a ser igual, Boruto Uzumaki ya no estaría presente en ella y aunque le doliera admitirlo debía de continuar _"Prométeme que serás feliz"_ no sabia como hacer eso, ella se había ilusionado con una vida junto a él, con su primer amor desde la infancia… pero eso ahora ya no era posible. Antes de darse cuenta con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

Horas después, entre sueño escuchó la puerta de su habitación que se abría. Siente como alguien acomoda su frazada, también siente como dos personas se sientan a los pies de su cama.

-Sabes que estamos orgullosos y que te queremos- dijo su padre mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Te amamos, mi cielo- susurró su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Eres muy fuerte…

Luego de eso Sakura y Sasuke salieron del cuarto de Sarada.

.

.

Se despierta al sonido de la alarma, mira hacia la ventana y contempla el cielo completamente nublado con amenaza de lluvia.

Sarada se dirige hacia el baño a cepillarse los dientes y ve a su madre salir del baño, ella la mira y le dedica una sonrisa

-Buenos días, Sara-chan

-Este día no tiene nada de bueno- masculló

-Alístate cariño se nos hará tarde para…-fue interrumpida

-No es necesario que lo digas, en un momento estaré lista

Después de salir del baño, se comenzó a vestir, con un vestido negro y algunos accesorios que escogió de último momento. Mientras acomodaba sus cosas encontró el collar con el símbolo Uchiha que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 16, se lo pone y va hacia la sala. Eras una horrible mañana por lo menos para ella lo era. Al llegar a la sala encuentra a sus padres esperándola, su madre se dirige hacia ella y le da un abraza, su padre también parece estar triste, pero sigue teniendo ese típico semblante serio. De camino al cementerio se pierde en los recuerdos, mientras ve pequeñas de lluvia caer por la ventana del auto, cuando escucha a su padre decir:

-Ya llegamos, Sarada – dijo con un tono de tristeza


	2. Promesa

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA (de un momento a otro me pareció interesante y bueno decidí intentar/ pueden considerarlo un semi-UA)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA con menciones al BORUSARA, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LA LEAS Y EVITEN ESTAR COMENTANDO COSAS AGRESIVAS. POR FAVOR.**

.

.

.

 **En un lugar un poco alejado de la aldea una noche antes del entierro**

Sabía la razón por la que estaba así. Era el hecho de que se sentía culpable de estar vivo mientras su mejor amigo había muerto en la última misión que el "equipo 7" había realizado.

Estaba solo en el bosque. Ya era de noche. Había estado durmiendo bajo un árbol un largo tiempo, pues ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que anocheció, se sentía cansado habían sido dos días muy difíciles, no solo para él sino también para todo el equipo y para la familia de sus amigos. Se levantó con pereza, sentía su cuerpo pesado y los ojos le ardían, quizás porque no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al recordar a su amigo, sus últimas palabras cuando Sarada se fue en busca de ayuda.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _-Mitsuki…me duele tener que dejarlos-dijo con coz apenas audible-Yo…_

 _-No vas a dejar a nadie, vamos a lograrlo- dijo el peli celeste tratando de que su voz no se quebrara– Resiste, Boruto_

 _\- Sabes diles a mi familia que los amo-dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras cada vez tenia menos fuerza- Me duele no poder c-cumplir m-mi promesa con Sarada-chan_

 _-¡BORUTO! ¡No hables, ya casi llegamos!- dijo Mitsuki tratando de mantener la calma- ¡Vas a estar bien!_

 _-Te pido Mitsuki, Prométeme…que la cuidaras, no dejes que nadie le haga daño por favor- dijo Boruto seriamente mirando a través del hombro a su mejor amigo quien lo estaba cargando esperaba una respuesta, el peli celeste asintió mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos hacia sus mejillas._

 _Boruto al ver la respuesta de Mitsuki, mostró una sonrisa llena de tristeza, le dolía ver llorar a su mejor amigo, también ver llorar a su novia, estaba haciendo sufrir a sus seres queridos. Deseaba poder estar ahí cuando sus compañeros cumplan sus sueños, quería cumplir su promesa con Sarada, de protegerla cuando ella se convierta en Hokage, también ver una vez más a su familia…pero la triste realidad era que él ya no estaría ahí para cumplirlo._

 _Ya sin fuerzas de seguir luchando por unos segundos más de vida, el prodigio rubio fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras en su cara mostraba una sonrisa._

 _-¿Boruto?-pregunto Mitsuki al notar que su amigo se quedó en silencio y ya no sentía su respiración- ¡Boruto! ¡No lo hagas!- gritó, pese a que él era el que conservaba más la calma del equipo Konohamaru no pudo evitar sentir desesperación_

 _Muchas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba al rubio, sentía tanta ira en esos momentos, de pronto sintió una tercera presencia, volteó a ver quien era_

 _-Sarada- susurró mientras veía como de la azabache empezaban a brotar lagrimas, ella se acerco corriendo y también abrazó al rubio gritando su nombre. Unos cuantos segundos después llegaron algunos ninjas médicos que al ver la escena les dijeron a ambos jóvenes que debían de llevarse al rubio. Ambos hicieron caso y se separaron de él con muchísimo dolor._

 _-FIN DEL FLASHBACK –_

Trataba de evitar las lágrimas al recordar la escena. No podía concentrarse en el entrenamiento que el mismo se obligaba a dar para distraerse.

Su padre le ha dicho que lo superara y que lo olvidará dentro de poco, quizás eso sea mentira, después de todo; la manera de ver el mundo es muy distinta a la de su padre. Esa escena lo dejará marcado para siempre, presenció la muerte de su mejor amigo y no pudo hacer nada.

En estos dos días le costaba ver a Sarada, sentía que le había fallado al no poder salvar a la persona que ella ama; apenas han intercambiado un saludo desanimado cuando estaban en el hospital tratando de recibir alguna respuesta sobre su compañero, en ese entonces aún tenían la esperanza de que pudieran salvarlo, pero no fue así … Boruto murió. La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría, aquel travieso e hiperactivo joven de sonrisa zorruna parecida a la de su padre, aquel que siempre trataba de mejorar y proteger a los que amaba…había muerto.

Mitsuki se disponía a regresar a casa, ni siquiera sabia la hora que era pero suponía que ya era tarde. Empezó a caminar ya que no tenía apuro de regresar a casa, podía respirar el dulce olor de otoño y aunque era de noche podía notarse las hojas de los arboles color cobrizas. Tomó un gran respiro, debía de admitir que no se encontraba bien, seguía caminando hasta que encontró una banca donde se sentó. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-era una voz familiar

-¿ehhh?-preguntó confundido

-Te habló a ti reptil- dijo Suigetsu en tono un poco burlón- ¿Por qué estas tan deprimido?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? – Dijo desganado- Hoy no tengo buen humor

-Ya lo sé-dijo al ver su expresión mientras se sentaba junto a él- solo creí que podía animarte

Sabía que Suigetsu trataba de animarlo, de seguro ya se ha enterado de la noticia, el ya sabía la razón por la que estaba así, pero en realidad no tenia muchas ganas de hablar del tema.

-Entonces ya te has enterado-le dijo Mitsuki a "su tío" por así decirlo ya que el consideraba a los de "TAKA" como su familia

-Karin me lo comentó- dijo con seriedad- supuse que no te encontrabas bien, fui a tu casa pero al ver que no llegabas supuse que estarías andando por aquí

-Pues acertaste… ¿Dónde esta Karin?

-Ella apenas se enteró se fue a ver a Sarada, también debe de estar mal- dijo mirando fijamente a Mitsuki- debió de ser muy duro

El chico de ojos ámbar sabía que ella lo estaría pasando mucho peor, que él sin embargo todavía no quería hacerle frente pero recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Boruto.

-Si-dijo en un susurró casi inaudible y con un gran suspiro al final

-¿Haz hablado con ella?-preguntò curioso

-No he tenido tiempo-mintió

-Deberías de hablar con ella mañana, después de todo; ustedes tres eran muy unidos por lo que tengo entendido, aún con 17 años seguían teniéndose confianza.

-Quizás lo haga, pero siento que le he fallado, debí de haber hecho más para salvarlo… quizás ella este enojada conmigo-dijo el peli celeste con tristeza

-No creo que este enojada- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a su "sobrino"- Ya es tarde y mañana deberás levantarte temprano

-Tienes razón

Junto a Suigetsu, Mitsuki regresaba a casa, a la soledad y culpabilidad que en eso dos días había sentido. Al llegar subió directamente a su cuarto, para poder quedarse dormido durante el tiempo que pudiera. Definitivamente mañana sería un día completamente triste

"Mañana trataré de hablar con ella"- con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido

.

.

.

Ehhhh aquí los pensamientos de uno de los protagonistas de la historia: Mitsuki. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que me quedo un poco corto, pero el próximo capitulo sera más largo. Si tienen sugerencias para la historia déjenlas en los REVIEWS. BYE cuídense. Los quiere Chiky

Psdt: No reviviré a Boruto y pronto aparecerán los demás personajes. Cuídense


	3. Poder seguir

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA (de un momento a otro me pareció interesante y bueno decidí intentar/ pueden considerarlo un semi-UA)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA con menciones al BORUSARA, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LA LEAS Y EVITEN ESTAR COMENTANDO COSAS AGRESIVAS. POR FAVOR.**

.

.

.

 **-El cielo empezó a llorar con ella-**

Le costaba muchísimo estar de pie, más de una vez ha tenido ganas de desmayarse, pero debía de ser fuerte. Al llegar al lugar vio que todos estaban ahí reunidos, incluyendo a su otro compañero de equipo con el que no había hablado mucho estos días, los ojos de Sarada estaban hinchados, había estado llorando muchísimo este tiempo; ella odiaba llorar se sentía débil pero en esta ocasión era algo inevitable. Miraba a todos los presentes, todos o bueno casi todos eran conocidos para ella, algunos parecían haber llorado demasiado, otros eran más fuertes, pero aún así podía notarse aquel ambiente de tristeza.

El séptimo estaba consolando a su esposa quien se notaba que también había llorado demasiado aunque él también estaba casi en el mismo estado, Himawari también se veía mal, Inojin y Chou Chou estaban a su lado tratando de reconfortarla, casi sin éxito. Konohamaru también se encontraba allí, también sentía una inmensa tristeza

-Sarada…-escuchó una voz detrás de ella, ella volteo inmediatamente

-Hola, Mitsuki- dijo con tristeza en su voz

Ambos miembros del equipo Konohamaru guardaron silencio, sin más que decir se dieron un abrazo, ambos iban a extrañar muchísimo al rubio. El abrazo duró algunos segundos luego se separaron y vieron como el resto de sus amigos se acercaba a ellos para darles el pésame, después de habérselo dado a la familia del séptimo.

Mientras Kakashi daba algunas palabras. El viento soplaba de manera lenta, como si los dioses trataran de consolar a todos los que estaban ahí presentes.

De pronto empezó a llover, mucha gente buscaba donde resguardarse, incluso algunas personas se iban, mientras Mitsuki y Sarada se quedaron parados observando la lapida, que tenia el nombre de su compañero de equipo escrito.

"BORUTO UZUMAKI -HYUGA "

Ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esta era la despedida…

-Sarada, es hora de irnos- dijo su madre, aparentemente estaba sola, quizás su padre ya la estuviera esperando afuera

-Me quedare un momento más si no te importa- dijo con mucha seriedad- aún debo de decir algunas cosas

-Yo…- fue interrumpida

-No se preocupe _Sakura-san_ \- dijo el peli-celeste – Yo la llevaré a su casa

-Esta bien, nos veremos en casa hija…- dijo mientras se iba dejando a Sarada y Mitsuki solos

Mitsuki cogió dos flores blancas, le dio una a la Uchiha y se dirigió a la lapida de su mejor amigo y la colocó a un extremo, en esos momentos a ambos no les importaba la lluvia, solo querían poder conversar tranquilamente con Boruto. Mitsuki dejó la flor en la lapida y le dio una mirada a Sarada que le daba a entender que podía decir algo. Ella se dio algunos pasos hacia la lapida y empezó a hablar.

-Boruto… ¿Por qué?- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero supongo que quizá ya es tarde ¿verdad?, me hubiera gustado haberte protegido de la misma manera en que más de una vez nos protegiste- dirigió su mira a Mitsuki que con un gesto le dijo que continuara- Siempre fuiste un idiota, siempre tratabas de cumplir todas tus metas. Aunque al principio te consideraba solo un rival, el tiempo logró que pudiéramos ser muchísimo más que eso- eso ultimo lo dijo con voz entrecortada- Hiciste tanto por mi desde que éramos niños, creo que nunca te lo pude agradecer correctamente .

El viento ahora soplaba con mucha más fuerza y las gotas de lluvia cada vez se hacían más grandes.

-¿De verdad este será el fin?- como deseaba dejar de llorar- ¿Boruto?

Luego de decir eso, dejó la flor en la tumba de Boruto, pero sonrió al recordarlo mientras observaba lo que el séptimo le había escrito al lado de su lapida "Fuiste el mejor ninja y también un fantástico hijo, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti… ** _torbellino amarillo de Konoha"_**

Se alejo de la tumba, se alejaba del pasado, pero no dejaría los recuerdos; estaba lista para continuar con su vida; a partir de ese momento el futuro es incierto, pero Boruto siempre viviría en su corazón.

Detrás de ella, estaba Mitsuki, quien la estaba observando y cuando sus miradas se encontraron no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, ella pensó que su amigo también querría decir algunas palabras

-¿Vas a decir algo?-preguntó la Uchiha

-Yo ya le dije bastante, antes de que tu llegaras- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sarada

-Me duele tener que dejarlo- dijo soltando un suspiro- Voy a extrañarlo

-Las personas que nos aman, nunca nos dejan Sarada- dijo mientras abría el paraguas- Es el momento de irnos.

Mientras caminaban Sarada no podía evitar pensar en lo que acaba de decir su compañero de equipo "Las personas que nos ama nunca nos dejan" quizás tenga razón, ella sentía que Boruto siempre estaría junto a ella protegiéndola, pero no solo a ella, sino también a todas las personas a las que él amo, así como lo había hecho en vida, después de todo era "el torbellino amarillo de Konoha".

-¿Pasa algo, Sarada?-preguntó Mitsuki al ver a su amiga pensativa

-No- contesto instantáneamente- solo pensaba en lo que dijiste

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que las personas que nos aman nunca nos dejan- dijo mirando al chico de ojos ámbar, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero no era uno de esos incómodos, mas bien era tranquilizante por lo menos ella aún tenía a Mitsuki para apoyarla, él también estaba sufriendo la perdida de su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano. Entre ambos lograrían superar esa tristeza que en ese momento estaban pasando, Mitsuki la había apoyado durante mucho tiempo, le tenía muchísima confianza y ahora más que nunca iba a necesitar que estuviera con ella, después de todo ellos compartieron muchos momentos tanto tristes como felices al lado de Boruto.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha, Sarada tocó la puerta y Mitsuki aún seguía detrás de ella. Al fin se abrió la puerta, Sakura salió rápidamente y se sorprendió bastante al ver su hija mojada.

-¿Qué les paso?- exclamó la matriarca Uchiha

-Solo fue un poco de lluvia- dijo Sarada temblando por el frio

-¿Solo un poco?- preguntó irónica- Estas completamente empapada, pasa antes de que te resfríes

Mitsuki al ver la escena: Madre e hija se dispuso a irse, cuando una voz lo detuvo

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sakura al pálido chico

-A casa…-respondió casi de forma instantánea

-¿Con este clima? Vas a enfermarte, Mitsuki, pasa- dijo mientras con un gesto señalaba la casa

-No creo que…- dijo el chico un poco avergonzado

-Mi madre tiene razón, te enfermaras si te vas a tu casa con esta lluvia- intervino Sarada- Mejor quédate hasta que la lluvia pase

Con resignación el peli-celeste aceptó la invitación de Sarada y su madre, debía de admitir que tenían razón, esa casa era bastante cálida y aunque no era muy grande se veía que era bastante cómoda, no era como si no hubiera venido antes, pero era obvio que habían hecho algunas remodelaciones en la sala y de seguro en el resto de la casa

-Me iré a cambiar de ropa- le dijo Sarada a su madre- Bajare después

Sakura solo asintió, mientras su hija subió a su habitación. Se quedó observando a Mitsuki, èl también estaba empapado, de pronto se recordó de algo

-Mitsuki, también estas empapado- dijo Sakura mirando fijamente al chico

-L-lo lamento, Sakura-san- dijo Mitsuki apenado

-Creo que tengo un poco de ropa que a mi Sasuke-kun no le queda- dijo mientras Mitsuki la miraba confundida- Quizá te quede a ti, espérame un momento- dicho esto se fue dejando al peli-celeste totalmente confundido.

Después de un rato Sakura regresó con una camiseta de manga larga color azul marino y un pantalón de color negro

-Creó que es de tu talla, era de mi esposo cuando éramos más jóvenes, afortunadamente no tiene el símbolo Uchiha, mi esposo es un poco celoso con respecto a quien porta el símbolo- dijo mientras le entregaba la ropa al oji ámbar- Ahí esta el baño, anda a cambiarte, el joven le hizo caso y dándole las gracias se fue a cambiar

Sakura se sentó en la sala, aún estaba melancólica, se sentía mal por Naruto, su mejor amigo la debe estar pasando realmente mal, Hinata y Himawari también. Hace algunas semanas veía al nuevo equipo 7, realizando misiones, esos tres chicos eran como ella hubiera deseado que fuera su equipo, se tenían confianza y se apoyaban entre ellos, aunque de seguro que debían de tener alguna que otra pelea…ahora ¿Cómo seria? Boruto ya no estaría, ella estuvo presente el día que llevaron al rubio, estaba muy herido y las esperanzas de salvarlo eran muy pocas, aunque ella nunca perdió la esperanza hasta el ultimo momento. Solo deseaba que su hija y Mitsuki no perdieran la confianza que tenían como equipo…

-Madre- la voz de su hija interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Ya se fue, Mitsuki?

-No- dijo levantándose de su asiento- estaba empapado, por eso le di algo de ropa para que se cambiara

-¿La ropa de mi padre?- preguntó la azabache sorprendida

-Si, pero es ropa de cuando teníamos 19 años, a tu padre ya no le queda y tampoco tiene el símbolo Uchiha

-ahhh ya veo- dijo aliviada pues, sabía que su padre solo dejaba que el símbolo Uchiha lo usaran ella y su madre, además de él.

Dicho esto escuchó como la puerta del baño, se abría dejando ver a Mitsuki con la antigua ropa de su padre, le quedaba bien, solo le quedaba un poco grande por algunas partes, él era casi tan alto como Sasuke cuando tenía 19, llevaba una mochila, donde se suponía que llevaba la ropa mojada.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí otro capitulo :3, ya tengo el próximo capitulo en proceso y bueno Sarada, todavía sufrirá un poco por Boruto, es que en realidad lo amaba, pero debe seguir con su vida…En fin no es como si yo también quisiera que la relación entre Mitsuki y Sarada vaya muy deprisa, poco a poco jejejeje (pero no tan lento XD) . Bueno Bye…


	4. Las personas que amamos nunca nos dejan

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA (de un momento a otro me pareció interesante y bueno decidí intentar/ pueden considerarlo un semi-UA)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA con menciones al BORUSARA, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LA LEAS Y EVITEN ESTAR COMENTANDO COSAS AGRESIVAS. POR FAVOR.**

.

.

.

Se vuelve a mover en su cama, esta inquieta sin poder conciliar el sueño, da un bostezo y mira hacia el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la vida. Quiere evitarlo. Lo intenta pero los recuerdos siempre terminan llegando a su mente, derrumbando la barrera que Sarada impone para no recordar, pero es obvio que la mayoría de veces pierde la lucha. Comienza a recordar cada momento que vivió junto a él, incluso el momento en el que quedó herido…para después perder la vida, solo tenía una pregunta ¿Cómo poder superar esto?.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla, la limpia instantáneamente, se prometió que seria fuerte y que seguiría con su vida, ¡NO MAS LAGRIMAS, SARADA!

Se sentía sofocada, se levanta y camina despacio hacia la ventana, la abre y deje que la brisa nocturna le pegue en la cara, aspira profundamente su aroma…De seguro ya es mas de media noche, no lo sabe con exactitud pero lo supone, lleva más de 2 horas tratando de conciliar el sueño y no lo logra, no podía darse el lujo de salir con ojeras mañana en la academia de medicina a la que asistía. Mañana era un día importante, aunque quisiera no puede faltar puesto que era el examen para subir de grado en medicina, le faltaba poco para graduarse y por fin ser llamada una medico oficial y trabajar como lo hacia su madre en el hospital.

De pronto recordó que mañana no iría sola a realizar el examen, Mitsuki la acompañaría. Debía de admitir que le sorprendió bastante que su compañero de equipo le gustara el ninjutsu medico y aún más cuando lo empezó a practicar antes que ella, hace ya bastante tiempo, era obvio que le llevaba ventaja en cuanto a medicina se trataba incluso había tomado clases con su madre, kabuto-san y la quinta hokage…sin mencionar que también era demasiado bueno y estratégico a la hora de combatir contra el enemigo; definitivamente era un gran ninja

La noche era oscura, no había estrellas que alumbraran esa noche, además había silencio, algo muy hermoso por lo menos para ella. Sarada tenía la tentación de bajar por su ventana y dar una vuelta por la aldea.

-Quizás…-dijo mientras observaba por la ventana

Fue a toda prisa al armario a sacar un suéter, una vez puesto el lindo suéter azul que había escogido, se dirigió a las escaleras, intentando no hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido. Todavía llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, su cabello de seguro estaría un poco desordenado por lo que trataba de peinarlo un poco con sus manos

Salió de casa. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a salir a estas horas de la noche, pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba despejar su mente, quizás así podría conciliar el sueño…

La aldea de Konoha había crecido muchísimo en los últimos años, ya ni siquiera entendía porque seguían llamándola _"Aldea"_ , pues era obvio que de aquella palabra ya no había mucho pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que era porque había personas que se habían acostumbrado a llamarla de esa manera.

Sarada mientras caminaba por las silenciosas calles , trataba de despejar su mente pero le parecía imposible, le ponía triste los recuerdos que tenia, aquellos momentos que por más que deseara jamás regresarían….le ponía triste el pensar que ya nada seria como antes. Aunque de alguna manera sabia que debía de avanzar, quizás ella haría algunos cambios en su vida; quizás empiece por hacer una misión larga para distraerse y olvidar un poco todo lo sucedido, trataría de quitarse un poco la culpabilidad que en esos momentos ella sentía, lo que le estaba sucediendo era sumamente doloroso, no se lo desearía a nadie. Sin darse cuenta una lagrima empezó a caer libremente por su mejilla, una vez más la pobre Uchiha se sentía débil, por haber dejado correr libremente las lagrimas

Estuvo un momento más hundida en sus pensamientos, mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió y la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Hola?- respondió con una voz débil

-Hey… ¿Estas bien?- se quedo sorprendida al escuchar esa voz

-Mitsuki, yo estoy bien- le mintió era obvio que no estaba bien en esos momentos

-Te escucho diferente- afirmó él, sabia que algo le pasaba y que también ella iba a negarlo

-Solo estoy cansada

-Bueno ¿Entonces porque estas llorando?- preguntó de repente el oji ámbar a través del teléfono

-¡No estoy llorando!...Espera ¿Por qué me estas llamando a estas horas de la noche? Y ¿Por qué supones que estoy llorando?-preguntó la Uchiha

Mitsuki soltó una risilla, mientras Sarada estaba confundida y quizás hasta un poco enojada, él sabía que era muy orgullosa como para aceptar que esta llorando

-Mira hacia arriba, Sarada- soltó de repente

Dicho esto Sarada aún con el teléfono en la oreja alzo la mirada, para su sorpresa encima de un edificio se encontraba él, estaba observándola y al igual que ella estaba aún con el teléfono en la oreja, Mitsuki al darse cuenta que Sarada le observaba sonrió

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahí arriba?- preguntó Sarada

-Solo estaba dando una vuelta…-le contestó- ¿Podrías esperar? estaré ahí en un momento

Sarada jamás imagino que se encontraría con él, tampoco pensaba que estaría parado sobre un edificio que se encontraba más o menos cerca de donde ella se encontraba, creía que solo le diría que suponía que estaba mal, despedirse y colgar, pero no lo hizo… quizás necesitaba la presencia de alguien con quien poder desahogarse, necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba que alguien le entendiera, definitivamente necesitaba a Mitsuki. Pero no iba a decirle nada, le daba pena pedirle que viniera y estuviera con ella, Tal vez su amigo y compañero ya quería volver a casa a descansar para ir mañana a la academia y ella solo lo retrasaría

-No-no hace falta yo estoy bien – dijo con voz débil

-No, en unos minutos estaré contigo- la sorprendió

-Mitsuki…no…- no pudo terminar de decirle, él ya había cortado la llamada

Limpió las lágrimas que tenía y en menos de un minuto sintió una presencia detrás de ella, trato de limpiarse los ojos, respiro hondo y volteo a ver a su amigo

-Sarada- dijo Mitsuki sorprendido al verla, ella estaba con su pantalón de pijama, un pantalón de color morado y un suéter de color azul, su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado, casi ni se notaba. Pero eso no era lo que había llamado su atención, sino que miro sus ojos nublados, había estado llorando y era aún más notorio porque no llevaba sus gafas

-Hey- respondió – Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí – dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza a otro lado para que Mitsuki no notara que había estado llorando

-¿Qué haces caminando sola, a estas horas?-preguntó mirando fijamente a Sarada

-Solo caminaba y tomaba aire fresco- dijo con voz entrecortada, sobándose los ojos

-Sabia que estabas llorando- dijo alzando ligeramente las cejas- Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, Sarada-chan

Sarada no pudo evitar sonreír, eran pocas las veces que Mitsuki usaba el "chan" cuando hablaban, incluso cuando aún eran niños y los habían asignado al mismo equipo, Mitsuki la llamaba por su apellido y no por su nombre, luego de algún tiempo dejo de usar el apellido para empezar a llamarla solo por su nombre; su madre le había dicho que eso le hacia recordar un poco a su padre cuando eran Genins. Le agradaba su compañía, su apoyo incondicional que siempre les había brindado a ella y a Boruto en los momentos felices y también en los momentos tristes.

-Sarada…- la llamó y ella solo alzó la mirada, aún estaba triste- No quiero verte así

-No pude evitar acordarme de él…

-Ya te dije que aunque físicamente ya no este con nosotros, siempre estará vivo en nuestro corazón…ya te dije que las personas que nos aman nunca nos dejan

-Lo se, pero…me hace mucha falta- dijo esto bajando la mirada

-No dudes de que él siempre estará a tu lado, siempre que ambos lo necesitemos estará escuchándonos- dijo mientras limpiaba algunas lagrimas de Sarada

A Sarada, le hacia bien escuchar esas palabras, le habían dado ánimos, agradecía tanto haberse encontrado con Mitsuki aunque no se lo dijera, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su compañero de equipo y este correspondió el abrazo

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado tres días…-murmuro ella aún abrazada a él

Mitsuki no respondió, también la culpa lo estaba atormentando. En esos tres días le costaba comer, dormir y se pasaba la mayor parte del día entrenando. El recuerdo del sonriente rubio aparecía constantemente en su memoria para luego transformarse en el doloroso recuerdo de ver morir a su mejor amigo, y que él no pudo hacer nada, solo se quedó observando. Mitsuki abrazó con más fuerza a Sarada, ambos estaban sufriendo, podían sentirlo, ambos sabían que ningún genjutsu o técnica ninja serviría para curar sus heridas emocionales. No podrían revivir a Boruto por mucho que quisieran.

Sarada sintió como el chico junto a ella temblaba, se separo del abrazo y lo observó. Mitsuki estaba llorando… él no era del chico que lloraba con facilidad, solo lo había visto llorar una vez y eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-No llores, Mitsui…-dijo ella mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del chico de cabello blanco con la punta de sus dedos.

-Tienes razón, él no hubiera querido vernos así – dijo sonriendo

Sarada asintió y en silencio empezaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha, esa noche no había ruido, solo algunos grillos y uno que otro establecimiento abierto y eso a ambos ninjas les agradaba, no hablaban pero no necesitaban hacerlo, no en esos momentos, el silencio que normalmente se formaba entre ellos no era uno incomodo, sino era reconfortante, ambos de ahora en adelante se ayudarían mutuamente a salir de esa tristeza que en ese momento los rodeaba, de eso ambos eran conscientes, porque después de todo Mitsuki le había hecho una promesa a Boruto , y era proteger a Sarada…así como Boruto murió por protegerlo a él

-Ya es tarde, debería de volver a casa- dijo Sarada rompiendo el silencio

-Si tienes razón – dijo

Mitsuki seguía caminando, dejando a Sarada atrás, y al darse cuenta de que Sarada no avanzaba, le preguntó

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí?-preguntó con curiosidad el peliblanco

-No es nada, solo le doy la razón a mi madre- dijo con una sonrisa

El chico no entendía a que se refería, por lo que puso una cara de confusión, mientras la Uchiha soltaba una risilla

-La ropa de mi padre, te queda muy bien- dijo mientras avanzaba a su compañero de equipo y le daba una palmadita en su espalda, ante ese acto Mitsuki sonrió y se dispuso a acompañar a su amiga hasta su casa

A partir de ese momento las cosas para ambos serian muy diferentes…..

.

.

.

Bueno esperó les guste y dejen review :D . Los quiere Chiky . A partir de este capitulo empezara los momentos Mitsusara ajajaja ya verán que es lo que sigue. Hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
